During a disaster, whether natural or man-made, a housing shelter may often be desired and even necessary to provide protection for people, pets, and possessions, among other items, from conditions relating to such disasters.
Additionally, because some disasters can have effects that linger for long periods of time, a shelter constructed to protect occupants and their possessions ideally is able to sustain life for a specified duration of time longer than the effects of a disaster.